


Agito Dad au beta

by Miyuko, SailorCresselia, Silverbird22, Zyngacat



Series: Rider Dad AU [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic, look shouichi spits up a egg and idk how to tag it properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/pseuds/Miyuko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCresselia/pseuds/SailorCresselia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbird22/pseuds/Silverbird22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyngacat/pseuds/Zyngacat
Summary: “What the hell is that?”“A smoothie.”“I meant the BABY!”“Dunno, she just kind of appeared like Agito-chan, isn’t Yuki-chan cute?”“Agito-But-but you-?!, but you said-”
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Series: Rider Dad AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Agito Dad au beta

**Author's Note:**

> So, i know this is another egg fic in rider fandom. but in my defense i had this planned before cestlavieminako started their kuuga fic.
> 
> -and i figured i might as well post what i had for now here too.
> 
> and thank you again SailorCresselia for editing this, and thanks to bellesfleurs for the stork segment (aka segment two), and listening to me talk about this au

_2001_

“What the hell is that?”

“A smoothie.”

“I meant the _BABY!_ ”

“Dunno, she just kind of appeared like Agito-chan, isn’t Yuki-chan cute?”

“Agito-But-but you-?!, but you said-”

* * *

“Aw, Hikawa, don’t you know anything? Babies come from the stork! Now, help me weed my tomatoes.”

“But-But I?!”

* * *

_2001, but earlier  
_

“Shouichi, are you alright?” asked Mana through the door.

“I’m fine!” said Shouichi, who was currently on the floor of the bathroom, feeling sick.

It was like the same feeling he’d have when he was compelled to fight, but he didn’t feel the urge to fight.

Just like he was about to become very very sick.

So sick he couldn’t even actually get near the toilet.

He continued coughing, wondering if he hadn’t cleaned some of his homegrown vegetables off enough.

And then something glowing came up out of his throat, and landed on the floor.

It was an egg.

Shouichi panted heavily, rubbing at his throat, wondering how he’d spat something that large out of his throat, and how he wasn’t coughing up blood from it.

The egg was a mix of black and gold. It looked like how he was when he transformed into “Agito.”

The egg shook a bit, but remained fine.

He wrapped the egg in his coat, while it would make a good omelette… He didn’t feel like it would be safe with how the egg looked.

The egg continued to shake, not hatching yet. Just, whatever was inside was _alive_ , another reason he couldn’t exactly just crack it open.

He managed to get the egg hidden in his room just before Mana went to worry about him again.

“Shouichi!”

“Hey Mana, feeling better now.”

“You look like you were sick-”

“It’s fine. I’m going to get some sleep!”

* * *

“Shouichi. Is that an egg.”

“Yep, stork came.”

“What?!”

“Nah, I don’t know how either. Probably related to the transforming. It matches how I look, after all.”

“…Are you sure it’s not… One of those-”

“Pretty sure leopards don’t come from eggs…”

“Haven’t you also fought bugs?”

“…Well, I guess I’ll wait and see when this thing hatches. It’s been shaking all this time, after all.”

“Are you _sure_ I shouldn’t be worried?”

“Maybe it’s just part of what’s going on with me.”

* * *

A few days went by, in which Shouchi and Mana took turns keeping the egg hidden.

Shouichi talked to it while doing his daily housework. He didn’t know what the egg would become but, well, it was nice to think about it.

He may not have had his memories (or cared About having them) but it was nice to have something that really did belong to him, along with his gardening.

Shouichi was finishing up some watering when he heard a cracking noise coming from his coat, along with the noise his transformation made.

He ran over to the egg, finally hatching, but kept back a little, just in case the baby was blood thirsty.

Cracks continued to form, first to appear was a leg. …It looked like his, when he transformed.

The rest of the body followed suit, until the egg was hatched enough for him to go over.

It looked a lot like a baby version of his transformed state (if red) for a few seconds, and then the baby changed and… she was human, or at least human looking.

But…

She looked like him.

She was quite small (but all babies were small), all scrunched up with fluffy looking brown hair like his.

“Heh, well hey there. Nice of you to finally join me.”

He quietly took her into his arms and went to go get her cleaned off, and in a blanket. (He’d already gone and bought diapers just in case this situation had happened.)

“I should give you a name. You know, Agito is a pretty cute one,” he said as he finished cleaning her off, and wrapped her up (He didn’t know where he got the name from, really. It just sounded cute.)

The baby cooed at the name and gripped his finger.

Shouichi smiled.

“Then Agito it is. Welcome Agito-chan”

* * *

“Shouichi, I’m- Is… is that the baby?”

“Hey Mana, this is Agito-chan. She hatched earlier. She’s pretty cute, huh?”

“Agito-chan?”

“It’s a nice name.”

“You do realize you’re going to have to tell Uncle about this, right?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine”

* * *

“…Shouichi. What is… that?”

“Dinner.”

“Not that! I mean the baby!”

“Oh, this is Agito-chan, the stork brought her!” said Shouichi, explaining nothing.

* * *

“Hey Mana, you know Agito-chan needs a mom, and I do need to learn math-”

“No, not the maid.”

“Aw, come on!”

“No!”

* * *

Shouichi noticed Agito had psychic powers. (It was kind of hard not to, when they were alone.)

It was neat, and definitely made it easier to tell what she wanted, he thought as he grabbed her a bottle.

“Alright that’s enough practice for now.”

* * *

Shouichi was cooking later, Agito in a carrier nearby and watching.

She was a pretty smart baby.

He noticed her trying to get the knife to help him.

“Okay before we try _that_ , I’m going to teach you how to use a knife safely, so you don’t stab me or yourself.”

“Ah!” she said, babbling.

Shouichi smiled at her.

* * *

He taught her weeding too, which she seemed to grasp pretty quickly.

She was a very good girl and he was glad to have her.

* * *

“SHOUICHI, SHOUICHI YOU STILL HAVE THE BABY! YOU HAVE TO PUT HER DOWN!”

Shouichi didn’t respond to Mana, continuing to run off, still carrying his daughter.

* * *

Agito Tsugami had only existed for a short time, but in her short life she knew one simple fact:

Her father; Shouichi Tsugami, and his… friend; Makoto Hikawa, were both _INCREDIBLY_ dumb.

_Absolute_ Moron4Moron here.

It was a _very_ good thing she had psychic powers. They weren’t bad men. Just really _really_ dumb.

Agito also knew that if she showed off her powers in front of Hikawa she’d probably get taken away.

She didn’t want that at all. She _liked_ her father. He took care of her, and carried her places.

It was a shame though. Agito wanted to help Hikawa. He was trying so hard to find people like her after all.

* * *

“So, what’s the baby’s name?”

“That’s not important, what’s important is your love for her.” said Shouichi, explaining nothing.

The baby sucked on her pacifier and gave Hikawa a look that came out to “your guess is as good as mine.”

Hikawa sighed and bounced the baby.

* * *

Mana held a crying Agito, the baby upset over her father being taken away, falsely accused of murder.

* * *

Mana ended up on baby duty the next few days, except at nights. Her uncle… begrudgingly handled that. …Okay it was mostly Agito-chan taking care of herself, because she had telekinesis, and had quickly realized that her and Mana were the smartest people in this house.

(And Uncle seemed to be very, very insistent that Shouichi leave, despite the man doing basically _all_ the chores in this house)

* * *

“ _…Even saying that… I want to know more about the Unknown myself._ ”

“ _And Agito? How do you feel about Agito? What kind of impression did you get?_ ” (Agito-chan looked up for a few seconds before realizing Hikawa was referring to her dad.)

“ _Agito? Eh, Nothing much._ ”

“ _‘Nothing much’? You’re interested in the Unknown and you don’t care about Agito?_ ”

“ _Eh, it’s no big._ ”

“ _Agito_ saved _you and you’re saying this? Shouldn’t you be more grateful!?_ ”

“ _Huh? Hikawa-san, why are you so annoyed? Are you in love with Agito? That’s no good…_ ”

“ _You-_!” said Hikawa, not saying ‘No’.

Ozawa watched this interaction gleefully.

* * *

Shouichi was relieved to have hopefully avoided dying. (Though he would miss how he could use it to get Hikawa to do things, like eat cabbage, help weed, or hold Agito-chan.)

Shouichi then felt sick. Like he did right before he’d hacked up Agito’s egg.

He took off his orange jacket and hacked up yet another Agito-like egg into it.

Well, a bit of washing off, and it’d be in a good state.

“Hey Agito-chan. You’re going to have another sibling.”

Agito sucked on her pacifier, and went back to sleep.

* * *

It didn’t take as long for the second baby to hatch.

Which was good, since the professor had apparently hired a housekeeper.

Shouichi saw nothing wrong with this as he had yet again been attracted to someone.

Agito really wished her father had more brain cells sometimes. (Though if he didn’t he wouldn’t be her father.)

“Hmm. I can't call her Agito Two. Maybe… Yukina. Or Yuki for short… That seems nice.”

Yukina cooed and gripped his finger. She’d hatched in an “Agito-like state”, but hers was Agito’s blue form.

“Nice to meet you too. Agito-chan, look, you have a baby sister!”

Agito sucked on her pacifier and patted her sister’s face.

“Ehh! Not like that, be gentle or she’ll cry.”

Agito nodded and pat her hair in a more gentle way.

“Yeah, like that.”

* * *

Shouichi was working on dinner when he noticed a pencil moving across some paper, and Agito-chan concentrating hard on it.

“Trying to work on communicating?”

“Bah!”

“Atta girl.” he said, catching the pencil and handing it back over to Agito-chan, so she could keep trying.

Yuki meanwhile slept in a little carrier on his back, she was a very sleepy little one.

* * *

Shouichi realized very quickly that Yuki-chan had the power to shield herself and her sister, which was a relief, to put it simply.

“What good girls you both are.”

Agito-chan sucked on her pacifier, and Yuki snuggled his shirt sleepily.

* * *

Shouichi pulled himself out of the water. Thankfully the kids had managed to protect themselves from drowning.

As he got out he realized…

He remembered. He remembered _a lot_.

His name was Tetsuya Sawaki (Though he’d really prefer to keep being Shouichi Tsugami, even if it _wasn’t_ his name). He’d had a sister… named Yukina, who’d put him through culinary school. …And then she’d killed herself. But… he’d never believed she’d been the sort of person to do that.

He’d been looking for his sister’s boyfriend… Shouichi Tsugami. The man he’d accidentally stolen the name of.

…He’d named Yuki after his sister.

Even without his memories… he’d remembered that much…

He picked up both kids.

“Let’s get you both dried off… and then I’ll go make dinner.” he said quietly to them.

Yuki squealed, and Agito gave him a confused look.

Shouichi only smiled and ruffled her fluffy hair.

* * *

“Okay if we keep having murders at this rate, than we’re going to attract Jessica Fletcher, or pass Cabot Cove as the world’s murder capitol.”

* * *

Time had continued to pass.

Shouichi remained… relatively okay about what he knew, it helped that he’d been the same with his memories as when he didn’t have them.

So that was a relief.

He also learned he’d named Yuki after his older sister.

…Which explained why he’d been holding her so much the last few hours.

* * *

He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t put the people he cared about in danger.

Not with what he was remembering.

…He couldn’t just leave his daughters either… They were both Agitos as _well,_ after all…

* * *

“Agito-chan, are _You_ Agito?”

‘ _Please don’t be Agito, please_ don’t _be Agito._ ’

The baby gave him an annoyed look.

“-No, I guess that _is_ stupid.” Hikawa muttered, relieved that thankfully the baby who had BEEN BORN AFTER Agito had first appeared was not Agito.

“Papa.”

“Yes, you probably _do_ want your dad, huh? …Yuki-chan, _you_ aren’t Agito, are you?”

Yuki smiled and pointed at Shouichi.

“I guess you Both want your dad.”

Agito-chan made an even more annoyed sound.

* * *

Hikawa didn’t know how, but he was having vision issues, vision issues that were so bad he seemed to be going Blind.

“…I had better ask Tsugami-san to let me hold his daughters again…” He said to himself, looking over the DNA test he’d requested for both of Shouichi’s daughters.

Somehow, they were a match.

To him.

(After learning they had _not,_ in fact, come from the stork, and were both also Agito’s… and with Yukina’s resemblance to himself… well, he needed to know. The year had been so strange already, fathering children, with a man he’d never slept with, despite being a virgin, wouldn’t even crack the top ten of ‘weird things that have happened to him’.)

* * *

It had been a _bad_ few days since Shouichi had regained his memories _again_.

This time was even worse than the last.

…Well, at least he was no longer Agito.

Not with what the powers had done to his sister, or to Mana’s dad.

…He’d get over what ridding himself of the power had cost, right?

He looked over at the baby supplies he had no use for.

He couldn’t bring himself to throw any of it away.

“Agito, Yukina…”

The overlord of darkness had considered Agito and Yukina Tsugami as being physical manifestations of his brother’s power, and had taken them alongside Shouichi’s powers.

* * *

“…I also knew about _your kids_.” said Misugi.

“Oh… uh…”

“I found the eggshells in the compost. _Really_ , Shouichi? The stork?”

“…I didn’t have a better way to explain it!”

* * *

The Overlord of Darkness continued to be resisted by powers he’d taken from Shouichi Tsugami, Ryou Ashihara, and Kaoru Kino.

“ _LET US OUT! LET US OUT!_ ”

The children Agito had born continued existing inside him as well.

The elder one, who bore an uncomfortable resemblance to the Overlord of Light, was currently trying to make him smash himself into a tree.

* * *

Shouichi had had _enough_ of this guy, powers or no powers, human or not human.

And, with the help of Hikawa shooting at him…

Shouichi ran up and punched THE CREATOR OF HUMANITY IN THE FACE.

* * *

Shouichi Tsugami, Ryou Ashihara, and Kaoru Kino’s powers were restored.

Shouichi’s hands shook.

All of that and-

Thankfully and fortunately, he didn’t get to finish that thought.

“PAPA TETSU!” “PAPA TETSU!”

A pair of small Agitos, one red and one blue, flung themselves into his arms.

It was Agito-Chan And Yuki-chan.

They’d returned, too.

He held them close as he transformed.

* * *

Shouichi held his two children tightly, being affectionate with them, relieved they’d returned.

Agito giggled, and Yuki smiled and babbled happily at him, both happy to be back with their papa as well.

“TSUGAMI-SAN, CAN I PLEASE HOLD-“

“YOU CAN WAIT, HIKAWA-SAN!”

“I’M THEIR FATHER, TOO!”

“-YOU CAN STILL WAIT! I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEAD!”

* * *

“Hikawa. Why did you bring Tsugami’s baby with you?”

“She’s my daughter, and I _did_ request a delay for 10 minutes to feed and burp her,” said Hikawa who was holding and feeding Yuki from a bottle. (Yuki for her part was just happy to be here with him)

* * *

Shouichi liked Kana, she was clearly trying her best at work. He didn’t mind if she was stand-offish either.

“I made this for you. You need all the savings you can get with two kids.”

“Yeah I should probably go get them…”

* * *

“SHOUICHI, I CAN’T LOOK AFTER THE KIDS ANYMORE WHILE YOU HAVE WORK. DON’TASKWHYJUSTPLEASEDON’TBRINGTHEMTOFIGHTSANYMORE OKAY?!”

“…Well, I only caught half of that, but okay.”

* * *

Ten minutes later Shouichi understood why Hikawa had been worried.

* * *

“SHOUICHI!”

“Hikawa?”

“DADDY!” Squealed Yuki happily.


End file.
